Jealous
by rista07d
Summary: John Cena is in love with his best friend Randy, but Randy is dating Cody, or isn't he? Find out. Slash, Centon.


**Warning: Slash and some cursing.  
****Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these guys.  
****A/N:This is the very first Centon fic I wrote just after WM26 and the Raw the day after. I'm not really happy with how this turned out, but I just came back from a writersblock and was really happy to have some inspiration again to write again. Also my first language isn't English so I'm really sorry for any mistakes. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy it :)  
**

**CENTON**

John was waiting impatiently for his best friend to come backstage. Him and Randy had just had their tag match against Batista and Swagger and he had left immediately after the match to give Randy the spotlight.

He smiled, from here he could hear the crowd cheer for his best friend, which was great. People finally got to see how much talent the younger man had and how good he really was. Normally most of the people didn't see it because they were to busy hating him and who wouldn't? Randy was an amazing heel and not many wrestlers could make the crowd hate them so much as Randy could. Now however Randy was kind of a face which meant that he got the chance to really work together with the younger man as a team. Yeah of course they had been a tag team in the past, but Randy had never played as a team player back than. The only exception being when Hunter had set them up together to wrestle the whole Raw roster and god that had been the greatest feeling in the world to work together with his best friend like that.

He sighed, the only thing that was bothering him was that he wanted Randy to be so much more than just his best friend. He had loved Randy for years and when he finally had the courage to say something Cody Rhodes had come into the picture and him and Randy had become inseparable. And he knew that even though Randy had never said it, the two were together. But now he got a new chance with Randy's little group split up and Cody out with a 'concussion', there was finally room for him.

His train of thoughts stopped when he saw Randy finally coming through the curtains and a smile spread on his face, the man was just so damn gorgeous. With the smile still on his face he walked towards his best friend, but came to an abrupt stop when he saw none other than Cody Rhodes come up to Randy and hug him. He frowned and wondered why Cody was still here. He had thought that with his 'concussion' Cody would use that days to travel home to spent some time with his family, guess he had been wrong.

Turning around he moved away, not looking back as he walked towards his locker room. He knew the pain he felt now was all his own fault. If he hadn't waited so damn long to tell Randy his feelings they could have been together, but no he had to be a coward and let Cody be the one to steal Randy's heart.

Sighing he sat down on the bench and took his head in his hands. It was so stupid, he should be happy right now. He was WWE Champion and got to be a tag team for the night with his best friend and yet he was miserable because his partner tonight was only his best friend and nothing more.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the door open. "John?" Looking up he saw the young man he was so jealous of, Cody Rhodes. "Are you okay?" the dark head asked.

"I'm fine Cody." He gave him a fake smile, but Cody clearly wasn't buying it.

"How stupid do you thing I am?" Cody asked him, making him chuckle a little. "Now come on and tell me what's wrong with you."

John's face turned serious. "I really don't think I should be talking with you about it."

Cody glared at him. "And why the hell not?"

"I just can't okay" he told him, standing up as he started pacing, but Cody grabbed his arm.

"Yes you can."

He sighed annoyed and ran his hand over his short hair. "Trust me Cody this is not something you want to hear, okay."

"And why not?"

"Because it's not something you want to hear." He tried to stay calm but he was really starting to grow frustrated with the younger man.

"Tell me" the younger man suddenly demanded.

"No!" he almost yelled as he turned his back to Cody. Knowing that he was on the edge of breaking down.

But yet again Cody grabbed his arm and turned him around. "John tell me" he said even more demanding than last time and he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm in love with Randy okay!" he almost yelled, frustration finally winning.

Cody looked at him in shock before grinning. "I knew it!" he exclaimed.

John frowned, this wasn't the reaction he had expected. He had just told the man he was in love with his lover and instead of yelling at him or become angry he said this? "Why aren't you angry?" he asked.

This time it was Cody's turn to frown. "Why would I be angry?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because he's your boyfriend" he told him.

Cody blinked and looked at him in shock before he burst out into laughter. "My boyfriend" he managed to get out. John actually felt hurt by Cody's reaction. He had just confessed his biggest secret to the younger man and now he was actually laughing at him. "Oh god John whatever gave you that idea" Cody said. He had finally stopped laughing and wiped some tears from his tears.

"You mean besides the fact that you two are always together and touching" he asked sarcastic.

He saw how Cody's face suddenly turned very serious. "John Randy is like my big overprotective brother and nothing more."

Slowly raising an eyebrow not actually daring to believe it, so he said, "Prove it."

"Okay" Cody simple said, turning he walked to the door and opened it before yelling, "Randy get that god like body of yours in here."

Just moments later Randy entered the room, now wearing a pair of sweatpants. As soon as the door closed behind him Cody grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. Shocked he saw that the kiss didn't last long since Randy pushed Cody off him forcefully. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Rhodes" Randy growled.

Cody ignored him and just grinned as he turned to John. "See."

Still in a shocked state he nodded. "Okay so maybe you were right."

Cody turned back to Randy and asked, "Randy are we dating?"

"What? Hell no, why would you even ask that" Randy asked slightly annoyed.

"Prove enough for you John?" Cody asked him.

"Rhodes what the fuck is going on?" Randy growled clearly not liking the fact that he didn't know what was going on.

Cody grinned. "John here thought that we were dating."

Randy's eyebrows rose as he turned to look at John, who blushed. "Why would you think that? I would have told you if that was the case."

He looked down and didn't answer, too embarrassed that he had been wrong all this time.

"I'll just leave the two of you alone" Cody said and quickly left the room with a grin on his face.

"John?" he heard Randy say and noticed his friend walking closer. "Why would you think that?"

Knowing it was now or never he finally found the courage to look at his friend. "I was jealous" he confessed.

Randy cocked his head and looked at him confused. "Jealous of what?"

"Of you and Cody, of how close you two were and still are."

"John I can't follow you" Randy said, clearly lost.

"I love you goddammit." Finally he had said the big words he had wanted to say for so long.

Randy started at him in shock for a couple of second that felt like hours, before he pulled John to him and kissed him. At first John was to shocked to do anything let alone respond, but soon he answered the kiss, wrapping his arms around Randy's neck and pulling the younger man closer to him.

It seemed like ages before the finally pulled apart. "So does that mean you like me too and we are together?" John asked feeling uncertain and nervous.

Randy grinned at him. "Hell yeah" he said, before pulling John into another kiss. This one lasting even longer than their first one. "Just one thing." Randy panting slightly when they pulled away for air. "As my boyfriend I expect an even better birthday present from you."

John chuckled, leave it to Randy to say something like that. "Of course I'll bet you something special, besides you're only turning thirty once."

"Good" Randy smirked, pecking his lips. "Oh and I love you too." With that he kissed John again, who smiled as he felt like he just landed on cloud nine.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Just to be clear Randy's 30th birthday was just a couple of days after WM26 that's what the birthday present thing is about. Anyway please review and let me know what you think! All reviews make me a very happy girl :)**


End file.
